


Bedfellows

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Bedfellows

The setting sun was casting a rosy glow over Barton's family homestead. After dinner everyone was shown to their respective quarters. Natasha was put up with his daughter and Banner was sharing a room with his son. Fury had claimed the guestroom for himself. Thor had wandered off somewhere, so that left Steve and Tony.

"Sorry guys, it looks like you'll have to bunk up for the night in here." Barton gestured to the fairly comfortable looking wide cot in the middle of the barn floor. Steve could almost hear Tony sigh with frustration.

"Thanks, Barton. I'm sure we'll manage for one night." Steve chimed in, eager to get some shut eye. Cliff strode out of the barn, sliding the door closed behind him. When he was safely out of earshot, Tony broke the silence.

"Well, this is going to be a riot. I get to spend a night with the one person that I get along with the least." Tony crossed his arms indignantly.

"We can at least try and make the best of it, Tony." Steve said, trying to not get aggravated by the genius's tone.

"I do have to ask though, what kind of training do you have to go through to rip a log in half? Was that you showing dominance over me in front of everyone?"

"I was just a little worked up about our conversation, Tony." Steve retorted.

"Oh, is that all? And here I thought that you'd be coming for me next, intending to subdue me with your manly charms. What's next, punching a tree down using only your fists?"

"Are...Tony, do you feel insecure because of me?" Steve asked, sitting on his side of the cot and removing his shoes.

"I...No! I just...well, I'd have to go put on my gloves at least, to have that kind of power and it's just a little..."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" Steve smirked, standing to strip off his shirt. Tony couldn't help but stare. He was finding it hard not to stare earlier when Steve was sweating through his shirt chopping firewood.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just..."

"You sound awfully jealous to me."

"I'm not jealous! I just..." Tony faltered. He had stalked up to Steve intending to get in his face and say his piece but that smooth hairless chest, inches away; those ice shard-blue eyes staring calmly down into his own dark ones. He suddenly realized...

"Tony...do I...arouse you?" Steve had noticed Tony's reddening blush after he had torn that log in half in his frustration. No matter how angry Tony was at that moment, seeing Steve do something so violent, physically working out his frustration on something...He had to admit that it did turn him on.

"Tony...?" The genius was staring at those full lips. He could feel his cheeks start to get warm. He had completely forgotten what he had wanted to say. Something. Anything to shut the soldier down. But he couldn't. He was enraptured by the look in that steely gaze. Steve gently wrapped an arm around Tony's slim waist, pulling him closer.

"May I kiss you?" Steve was always such a gentleman. Tony tilted his head up, never breaking eye contact with the soldier. He leaned closer, letting his eyes slip closed as their lips connected. The kiss was gentle, searching; it made Tony feel like he was the most desired person on the planet.

As they pulled apart, Tony realized that his hands were pressed against Steve's broad chest. He snuggled there for a moment, listening to the soldier's heartbeat.

"You know, I am a little jealous, but not of you."

"Hmm?"

"I'm jealous of that log. I feel just like it: so sturdy and strong, but in your hands it just breaks in two, like it's nothing. I've just never been able to admit it to myself, especially in front of people." Tony chuckled under his breath and curled his fingers against Steve's chest.

"But when it's just you and me, I feel more..at ease...like I can actually come out and say what I really feel. I put up a fighting front, but in reality I'm actually quite fragile."

"You're not fragile, Tony. You just have a hard time processing through your feelings, and letting yourself be honest about them. You don't have to put up a front to impress any of us. We all stand on the same plane with each other. We just have different strengths."

"I guess you're right." Tony mused, running his fingers down Steve's chest.

"I suppose we should get some sleep, huh?" Steve said gently, turning to finish getting undressed. Tony did the same and they lay side by side in silence for a while. Steve knew that Tony was having trouble falling asleep. He could tell by the genius' uneven breaths.

"Can't sleep?"

"Mm." Tony mumbled. Steve rolled over and Tony was facing him.

"What do you usually do to fall asleep?" Steve inquired.

"Well, Rogers, I'm usually not alone." Tony smirked in the half-darkness.

"Oh." Steve had finally caught on.

"But I guess it wouldn't be too much different..." Tony chuckled, "I still have a sexy blonde by my side." Steve felt his cheeks go red.

"But this time, the roles will be a little mixed up." Tony's voice was husky, inviting. Steve propped himself up on his elbow and started at Tony through the darkness.

"Are you implying that you want me to have sex with you in order to help you fall asleep?"

"Is that a problem?" Tony replied.

"Not necessarily. I just always thought..."

"That I was straight?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Sex is sex, Steve. Most hedonists don't discriminate as long as they get something out of it. And I've known to dabble a bit with the opposite sex."

"Oh."

"What about you, soldier, do you swing both ways?"

"I...um...well..." Steve faltered, thinking back to his clouded past. "I suppose that I do. It's just been a while."

"So you need a refresher course?" Tony chuckled, leaning over to retrieve the bottle in his pants' pocket. Tony grabbed Steve's hand and drizzled some oil on his fingers.

"Don't go easy on me, soldier." Tony said huskily, situating himself on his hands and knees. When Steve inserted one slick digit, Tony moaned greedily. It had been so long. He pushed his hips back as Steve twisted his finger, curling it inside Tony's body. He added a second one and shoved in and out slowly, hearing the genius mewling beneath him, face pressed into the cool sheets.

"God, Rogers. It's like you've done this before." Tony said with panting breaths. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat.

"I'm not as sheltered as you'd expect, Tony..." Steve replied, placing a kiss on the small of the genius' back, making him flinch. In spite of the situation they were currently in, it was that small gesture of desire that made Tony's cock twitch greedily between his legs.

"I'd hope not, otherwise, I'd have to say you were either a really fast learner or a natural....Nngh!" Steve was twisting his fingers again, making Tony lose his composure all over again.

"I assume that you want more than just my fingers in your ass?" Steve chuckled wryly.

"Hey, sometimes fingers is all it takes, but yes, I would appreciate a little more attention."

"And you said not to go easy on you..." Steve said, pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up, "So does that mean that the playboy likes it rough?"

"You're on a roll tonight, Rogers..." Tony visibly shuddered as Steve slid his cock along the cleft of his ass, teasing.

"I'm just trying to gauge what you want to get out of this encounter."

"You mean besides getting my rocks off?" Tony chuckled, bracing himself on the sheets.

"Yeah, I mean, what are your turn ons?" Steve questioned, making sure to catalogue the information away for later use.

"Do you like scratching, hair-pulling, anything like that?"

"I like it all, Rogers, especially when I get the opportunity to lose control." Tony mused.

"Really?"

"They don't call me a hedonist for nothing..." Steve smirked at that comment.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I start off a little rough..." Steve drizzled a little more oil on his cock just for good measure and gripped a handful of Tony's hair, pushing him down against the cot. He aligned himself and shoved in all the way to the hilt. Tony let out a strangled beautiful cry, gripping the sheets with white-knuckled fingers. The genius arched his back, pushing against Steve's hips with his own, feeling the soldier slide in all of the way; thick and deep.

"Oh! Steve!" Tony was drooling like a hungry animal, his mouth was a river of expletives as the soldier pulled out and shoved in again, rocking his hips into Tony's body, making the genius shudder in pleasure beneath him.

"I'm so surprised that you'll just let me take what I want. But then I suppose it's something you want too." Steve shoved in again with a grunt of pleasure and braced himself on the curve of Tony's hip, plowing the genius like a beast.

"Haah...How long....How long has it been since you've gotten off, baby?" Tony questioned, moaning loud in the dusty barn.

"Not as long as you might think..." Steve purred, pressing his lips to Tony's back again and wrapping a sure hand around the genius' velvet cock. Tony twitched in that grip, arching his back to get Steve as deep as he could go. The soldier was pressing his face into the mattress and the angle of everything made Tony's vision blur. It felt incredible. Steve was thick and deep, pushing all of his pleasure buttons with every thrust.

Tony was glad that they weren't vertical, or else Steve might have had to support his entire weight. Not that Tony imagined he would weigh anything to the Captain. But visions flashed through his mind of them doing it up against a wall, or on a countertop, or any other dirty place and he felt himself twitch again in that strong grip.

"Are you imagining things, Tony? I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're hoping that this isn't just a one-time thing." Steve yanked on Tony's hair again, hearing the genius groan in unrestrained pleasure.

"Oh, baby, I'd let you fuck me into the mattress every night if you were mine..." Tony's brain was reverting to animalistic crudeness and it made Steve blush to hear such dirty words coming from one of the smartest guys on the team. And frankly, the dirty talk just made Steve plow Tony harder, loving to hear those angelic sighs and lustful moans.

"Uuunngh! Ahhh! Gonna come if you keep that up..." Tony thrust his hips weakly into Steve's palm, loving the sinful friction of those squeezing fingers. And Steve wanted desperately to see Tony come, to watch as the genius lost control. He sped up his hand, pumping Tony's cock like a machine. He fisted his fingers in Tony's hair and drove in ruthlessly, feeling the rumbling purr of a moan leave Tony's lips every time he thrust up to the hilt.

Tony was shuddering and groaning, feeling his orgasm leave him in one swift rush. He could hear his own moans ringing in his ears as Steve came hard in his ass, pushed to his limits by the playboy's perfect body. Steve pulled out slowly and collapsed to one side of the bed. Tony snuggled against his chest, completely spent.

"So, are you able to sleep better now?" Steve said, pulling the sheets up over them both, but Tony was already out cold.


End file.
